


Between us

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Post Finale, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After the events of the finale, Kallus and Zeb finally address whatever it is that’s happening between them.





	Between us

**Author's Note:**

> Set straight after the finale!! I hope you like it!!! Xxxxxx

“...of all the stupid, reckless, idiotic things...” Kallus mumbled under his breath. He was sat on the lower bunk in Zeb and-well now just Zeb’s room placing a bacta patch on the large gash on the lasat’s shoulder, curtesy of when he thought jumping off that ledge at an assassin was a good idea. 

“Didn’t know you cared.” Zeb said with a teasing smirk. He flinched slightly as the cold pad touched his skin before relaxing into Kallus’ touch.

“You know I do.” Kallus sighed seriously, draining the humour from the moment. He didn’t know when things had changed between them but he knew when these feelings first came to light, together alone on an ice covered moon. 

And with the loss of Kanan and now Ezra he knew that they needed to address whatever it was that was happening between them before it was too late.

As usual Zeb was the bravest of the two of them and took the first step. He raised his paw so that he could gently place them on top of Kallus’ hands from where they were pressed against his shoulder. He then gazed at Kallus with tentative yet warm smile that was vastly different from his previous teasing smirk. Kallus couldn’t help but smile an identical one of his own.

It felt like the most natural thing in the universe when those smiles met.


End file.
